


Gave In To The Fire

by D1ona30



Series: The Tommo Twins [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Bottom Will, Come Eating, Come play, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facial, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Will, This is so dirty, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Top Harry, Top Will, Twincest, Under-negotiated Kink, established polygamous relationship, it's there but not explicit, polygamous relationship, tomlincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry, Louis and Will are still together a few months later but something happens to turn everything on it's head and Louis doesn't know how to handle it, until his boyfriends intervene.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gave In To The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I actually have a decent title for this one, YAY!
> 
> Anyway this idea popped into my head over a week ago and it wouldn't go away till I power wrote this in two days. Sorry to everyone who is waiting on my other fics. I promise I will get to them I just couldn't think of anything other than this and it was driving me a bit mad.
> 
> Thanks to [Kris](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/) and [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/) and [Em](http://haroldsgettinghead.tumblr.com/) for always being my personal cheerleaders! Love you lots!

Louis honestly never thought he’d wind up in a polygamous relationship with his brother and his boyfriend but since he’s first sexual experience had been incestuous this really shouldn't be that big of a surprise. The three of them have been together almost 6 months now and it hasn't been easy. They get along relatively well most of the time but for whatever reason Will can’t seem to shake his jealousy.

 

It’s not like they haven’t all had sex together since the first time, in many fun and new positions but more often than not he finds himself with Will’s cock down his throat or up his arse just as Harry walks into the room. At first Louis thought it was just a happy coincidence and Harry would quickly join in but after the fourth time he realized it wasn't when Will would hurry to finish before Harry could even get his pants off.

 

Louis knew he should have stopped what was going on but he really wanted to see how far Harry could be pushed before he finally snapped. It took a bit longer than expected, it was probably the seventh time Will had set him up. Harry had gone out for his morning run while Louis slept in and Will got up early to get some writing in. He’d just woken up and gone to make himself a cuppa when Will pushed him against the counter and went down on him. Louis wasn't even hard, still soft and groggy from sleep, but his pajama bottoms where around his ankles before he could rub the sleep from his eyes and Will’s wet mouth was around him. He’d bucked his hips involuntarily hitting Will in the face with the force of the movement, dick twitching inside the lads hot mouth at the sight of his brother’s nose buried in the coarse patch of hair. He’d responded by gripping Louis’ hips hard, fingers digging in making sure to leave bruises, pulling off Louis’ steadily hardening cock, “None of that now,” fingers flexing on Louis’ hips, getting his point across.

 

Louis can only nod, mouth hanging open in shock as Will takes him back down, _fuck_. He wasn't prepared for this, part of him still thinking he’s dreaming as his twin’s tongue swirls around the tip, smearing his precum around. Louis moans, gripping the granite counter top taking whatever Will is going to give him.

 

Will pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand, jacking Louis off with a swift flick of his wrist, “Come on babe,” he says before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking and tonguing over the slit.

 

Louis moans again looking down at his brothers darker blue eyes, it’s been years since Will gave him such a fast and sloppy blowjob, not since they still lived at home and had to sneak them in before being caught by a sister or their mum. It’s hot is the thing, they aren't the young fumbling teenagers they used to be but there’s this twinkle in Will’s eyes that reminds Louis of those boys or it’s just tears from taking Louis to the back of his throat, _whatever_ , it has him coming and his hand flies to grip the back of Will’s head to hold him there, hips stuttering at the feeling of Will’s throat constricting around his cock.

 

As soon as Louis releases him, Will is up in Louis’ face smashing their lips together. He moans into the kiss, tasting himself on his twins tongue.

 

“You know you’re aren't supposed to do that.” Will tells him when he breaks the kiss, teasing Louis’ lips with little flicks of his tongue.

 

Louis bites at, “Well you surprised me before my tea, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

 

Will chuckles, kissing him properly, “I’ll let it go this time, only cuz you’re so hot when you come first thing in the morning,” he tells him, pushing his still clothed erection against Louis’ hip. It’s wet at the tip and Louis can’t help but reach down and rub his thumb over it, Will’s hips twitching forward and he buries his face in Louis’ neck, kissing and sucking pink marks there, that won’t last more than a few hours.

 

“What do you want?” Louis rasps, dick twitching feebly.

 

“Just get me off, yeah?”

 

Louis chuckles, “Yeah,” nodding his head and placing a kiss behind Will’s ear, then pulling his earlobe between his teeth.

 

He grasps the back of Will’s joggers and pushes them down, he doesn't have any pants on which is typical for him so Louis doesn't feel the need to comment. Will’s hard cock bobs free hitting Louis in the lower stomach smearing precum over the light hairs. His twin groans, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders, pressing their bodies together and reattaching their mouths, he ruts against his stomach while Louis holds him tight, kissing him back just as hungrily.

 

Will breaks the kiss to pant against Louis’ cheek, “Just touch me Lou, come on, please.”

 

And he does, Louis wraps his dainty hand around Will’s thickness and steadily pumps his hand up and down. It’s a rough dry drag but Will doesn't seem to mind, laying his forehead on Louis’ shoulder, leaning his body back to watch as Louis jacks him off. Louis lays bruising marks on Will’s neck and shoulder with his mouth, he doesn't have to hide them the way Louis and Harry do, can walk around town papped by everyone, hickeys on full display and no one even thinks that Louis is the one that puts them there, which is something Louis quite likes doing. Will is usually composed and in control when they are fucking but there are briefs moments like now when he goes all soft under Louis’ hands, vulnerable, lets Louis work him over till he comes.

 

Will’s muscle bunch and tense under Louis’ hand, hips starting to thrust up into his fist. Louis can tell he’s getting close and Will tells him, “Fuck Lou, ‘m close.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know love, come on,” he encourages, rubbing his hand over Will’s back, biting the skin on his neck.

 

“Lou, Lou, I’m gonna, I’m, I’m,” Will starts chanting into his collarbone. He picks up the pace of his hand, feeling Will’s hard cock start to thicken a bit, like it does right before he comes.

 

“STOP!” A voice booms out and Louis immediately stops his hand, eyes flashing up to look at a very annoyed Harry standing on the other side of the kitchen island, green eyes fuming as they watching the two of them.

 

“Fuck off,” Will groans, going back to fucking Louis’ fist.

 

“Lou stop touching him,” Harry orders and Louis’ eyes widen at Harry’s barking tone.

 

Will leans up, cupping Louis’ jaw and making his younger twin meet his eyes, “Don’t listen to him, just me and you, yeah?” He says, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I..” Louis stutters, eyes flicking between his brother and Harry. He’s conflicted, not sure who to listen too.

 

“Lou,” Harry warns, eyebrow cocking up, “Stop touching him.” He says it nice and slow making sure Louis hears every one of the three words. There’s absolutely no room for argument in the way that he speaks and the defeated look Will gives him tells Louis, he knows it too.

 

“Good boy,” Harry praises when Louis drops his hand away from Will and taking a half step back.

 

Will stands up, back straight as he turns around to face Harry, pants still around his thighs and Louis wants to laugh at him but the tension in the air is palpable, killing any type of humour, “Why are you being such an arsehole? I’m two seconds away from coming and you tell him to stop!” Will shouts at the taller man, hand pointing down at his still hard cock.

 

Harry ignores Will looking behind him to Louis, “Put your clothes back on baby.” Louis nods, pulling his his pajama pants back up quickly.

 

Will goes to do the same, grumbling, “Now he’s just gonna ignore me, some boyfriend we got.”

 

“Not you,” Harry pointedly says to Will, who gives him an incredulous look.

 

“Excuse me?” Will asks, voice taking on that nasty sassy quality that Louis’ own still never compares too. Louis takes another step back, pushing himself more into the counter, till it’s digging in his back, wanting to be as far away from the two of them as possible.

 

Harry looks menacing standing in the middle of the kitchen, chest still heaving from his run,  dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, small sweat damp curls falling loose around his ears, he obviously had a good workout because his white shirt is soaked through with sweat and sticking to his skin. Usually Louis would want to devour him when he looks like this but his green eyes are dark with something more than just lust and all his attention is directed at Will, like a predator stalking his prey and Louis just wants to see what will happen when he finally pounces.

 

“I said,” Harry growls at the older lad, “ _not you_.”

 

“And why not?” Will asks haughtily, straightening his back and crossing his arms over his chest, he still doesn't pull up his pants and that tells Louis a lot.

 

Harry takes a surprised step back but recovers quickly, folding his arms over his chest and holding his head up high, “Because _William_ ,” he bites out, “You've been a bad boy and bad boys get punished.”

 

Louis bit his lip, dick twitching, remembering all those times he  had been “bad” and how he got “punished” and _fuck,_ he wants to watch this so much. _._

 

Will gasps, face going a faint pink before schooling his features and narrowing his eyes at Harry, “I don’t think that will be happening,” but Louis can see the way his twin’s dick twitched and he knows the boy is lying.

 

Louis thought about calling him out on it, eyes trained on the lad’s dick starting to leak precum at just the mention of being “punished.”

 

“Louis,” Harry calls breaking Louis’ away from staring at his brother’s cock, “How many times has he set you up to be caught?”

 

It takes Louis a minute to respond still in a daze at being pulled into the tense conversation, “Oh, um seven.” He squeaks and Will glares at him betrayed, Louis just hangs his head looking away.

 

“Hmm,” Harry hums, scratching his chin, “So William how does seven spanks sound?”

 

Will takes a step back, “I repeat excuse me?”

 

Harry nods, ignoring him again, “Yes I think seven will do just fine. Bend over the island please, arse up.”

 

Will shakes his head, “Nah, mate, you got yourself a little sub, right over there,” sweeping his arm out to Louis standing in the corner of the kitchen, who’s eyes are wide, “I’m not gonna be your little bitch.”

 

Now Louis would totally believe his defiance if he had pulled his joggers up and wasn't making a mess of the kitchen floor with how much he’s leaking with arousal, he has never seen his brother this turned on and he knows that he’s about to watch his brother get spanked. Louis is so hard right now, it’s painful.

 

Harry pauses in the removal of his shirt to glare at the smaller man, “It’s eight now. Don’t you dare use that word. Louis is not a bitch and neither are you. Now bend over the fucking counter.”

 

Will just gapes at him, looking over at Louis for help but the other lad just waves his hand towards the counter, raising his eyebrows, “I’d do as Haz tells ya,” is all he says.

 

Will glares at him, narrowing his eyes, mumbling out “Traitor,”  but he’s already shuffling forward and bending over, resting his forearms on the island counter top, bare arse tilted up on display and Louis just stares open mouthed at how easily goes, _fuck,_ he palms himself through his trousers till he notices Harry watching him.

 

Shaking his head, he says, “No touching, baby, you know the rules.”

 

Louis immediately drops his hand, “Sorry, Haz,” he says in a small voice.

 

“It’s okay baby, why don’t you go hold your brothers hands, can you do that?” Louis nods his head eagerly and moves around the island, bending over and taking much the same position as his twin but with his pants pulled up.

 

He takes Will’s hands in his own, leaning down to press his lips to the back of Will’s knuckles, “It’s gonna be okay, I've got you.”

 

Will rolls his eyes at his brother, “I have been spanked before, as you well know,” quirking an eyebrow and Louis is yet again reminded of their teenage experimentation.

“Well, yes,” Louis shrugs, “but this is different. This is because you have been bad and need to be punished.” Somewhere along the way his tone becomes stern and the way Will’s whole body seems to relax at that sends an unexpected thrill through Louis’ spine.

 

Will still fights against it though, “You two think I’m gonna break just from a bit of spanking? I highly doubt that.” His voice wavers when Louis squeezes his fingers that much harder.

 

“We aren't trying to break you, babe, just want you to let go and trust us to take care of you.”

 

Will scoffs, “Yeah by spanking me? That’s how you’re gonna _take care of me_?” He spits the last bit out and Louis’ bewildered by it. Mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he flounders with what to say to him. Logically he knows Will is just testing his dominance but he’s never been in this position before and doesn't know how to answer him without sounding like a knob.  Luckily, he’s saved from it when Harry comes up behind him, laying a comforting hand on Louis’ lower back and all the nerves disappear and he feels his own muscles relax under the touch, letting Harry take over.

 

The taller lad tisks looking down at Will, “You’re being very rude to your brother, William. He’s just trying to be nice. If this keeps up I might just have to add few more hits to your bum.” Will’s breath catches in the back of his throat and Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis’ mouth falls open.

 

“Do you want that Will?” Louis asks, licking his lips.

 

Will looks up at Louis, blue eyes a thin sliver around his black pupils, following the path his tongue makes, “Please,” he whispers.

 

“Shit,” Louis curses, he’s never seen his brother act like this and he’s so thrown Louis’ not sure he even knows who _he_ is anymore.

 

“What do you think Lou? Think he can take more?” Harry asks him, hand rubbing his back, green eyes looking down at him.

 

Louis shrugs, “I dunno, maybe start out slow and then see how he feels?”

 

Harry nods, smiling at his suggestion, “I think that’s an excellent idea, good job baby.” Louis preens under the praise and Harry leans in to give him a tender kiss. It’s start turning dirty when Louis licks at the seem of Harry’s lips coaxing them open so he can wrap their tongues together.

 

They finally break apart when Will moans, hands gripping Louis’ that much tighter. Louis grins, switching his gaze back to his brother, bent over the granite counter top, “I think he’s ready.”

 

Will nods his head, “Yeah I am, just hurry the fuck up.”

 

Harry laughs, kissing Louis one more time before walking around the counter and standing behind the lad. He rubs his large palm over his arse, kneading the flesh under his fingers, “You do have a nice bum on you,” Harry tells him, spreading his cheeks to look at his hole.

 

Louis’ been watching the movement of Harry’s hands but pouts, looking up at his boyfriend, “Not better than mine is it?” He loves his brother, he really does, but no one has a better arse than him.

 

Harry looks up at him, shock written on his face but it’s Will that answers, “No fuckin' way. No one has a better arse than you.” Louis blushes, smiling down at his twin.

 

He looks back up at Harry who’s nodding his head, “Yeah no one, promise.”

 

Louis nods, settling back down to watch “Okay, thank you, proceed.”

 

They both giggle at him but Harry soon goes back to massaging Will’s plump arse, he drags a dry finger over his hole and that has the older lad moaning and hanging his head between his shoulders.

 

Harry takes a step back and releases his cheeks, “You ready?”

 

Will nods but Harry isn't happy with that, “Use your words William.”

 

“Yes I’m fucking re--FUCKING SHIT!” He doesn't get a chance to finish because Harry lands a hard slap to his left arse cheek, the sound resonating in the otherwise quiet room.

 

“Lou, count them for me.” Harry instructs and Louis nods quickly.

 

“That was one,” he gets out, voice breathless as he watches Will’s skin turn a bright pink.

 

“Thanks baby,” Harry nods and strikes Will’s other cheek, making him cry out again.

 

“Two.” Louis says, going up on his tiptoes to watch the red handprint form on the pale skin, it’s so hot that he has to release one of Will’s hands to adjust himself in his bottoms, mindless of the dark look Harry gives him.

 

By the time they reach five, Will’s arse is a bright red and there are tear tracks running down the side of his face. Louis stares in awe at his lips, bruised from biting down on them to hold back his his sounds. His eye flash open at the next strike, the dark blue swallowed by the dark pools of his pupils, transfixed by Louis’ lips as he calls out,  “Six, Harry.”

 

“Lou,” Will says, voice broken and torn from crying, and Louis is on him immediately, squeezing his hands in his and peppering his face with kisses.

 

“You’re doing so well, love, look so good right now. Almost done yeah?” He praises, capturing Will’s lips with his own, catching the moan he lets out on the next hit with his tongue.

 

Louis pants out, “seven,” against his twins lips.

 

Harry pauses, shaking out his striking hand and using the other to rub the sore red flesh of Will’s arse, “How you doing, love?” Will moans at the term of endearment, being the first one Harry has directed at him since this all started.

 

“Fine, I’m good,” he pants, laying his head down on the cool table, sweat making his hair stick to his skin.

 

Louis exchanges a worried look with Harry, then nudges Will with one of their clasped hands, “Do you want another?” Louis asks, leaning down to whisper it in Will’s ear, eyes still on Harry as he watches the brothers.

 

Will moans, pushing his arse back out towards the younger lad, “Please, you said eight, I get one more.”

 

Harry raises an eyebrow, looking over at Louis, “Do you think he can take one more?”

 

Louis looks down at his twin, his eyes squeezed shut and panting wetly on the counter top, “He says he can.” He bites his lip, still unsure , “Are you sure you want another?”

 

When Will doesn’t responded, Louis lets go of his hand to reach down and twist the pointed bud of his nipple through his shirt, making him cry out and rut his hips into the air again, “Yes! Please, please, Harry, one more. I’ll be good, please, please,” he begs, opening his glazed eyes, to look up at Louis, “Please, Lou, one more.”

 

Louis nods, having to adjust himself again, he’s going to come just watching him. He looks up at Harry, “Make it count, Hazza.”

 

The curly haired lad nods, swinging his arm back to land a harsh smack to Will’s bum and he screams, painfully squeezing Louis’ hands in his, body tensing up tight before coming all over the wooden cupboards and slumping down on to the granite top, completely spent.

 

Louis and Harry stare at each for a moment in shock, they never would have believed Will would react this way to a spanking. They don’t talk about what this all means, already springing to action to take care of him and make sure he’s okay.

 

Harry gathers the listless man up in his arms, pulling him to stand for moment before slipping an arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees, sweeping his legs out and lifting him up easily, caring him bridal style to their bedroom. Louis follows the pair and as soon as they reach the room, Harry’s asking him, “Lou, could you go run a bath?”

 

“Sure,” he says, watching his boyfriend lay his brother on the bed and curl up beside him and start whispering praises into his ear.

 

Louis goes to the bathroom, not needing to be so watchful over this moment, Harry is good with the aftercare, stellar really, and Will needs him more than he needs Louis right now. He sits on the edge of the tub watching it fill with warm water, thinking over the morning events while he adds a bit of bubble soap. Louis knows they are all going to have a sit down conversation about all this after the bath and when Will is awake and ready. He sighs, swirling the mixture around with his hand, realizing that his relationship with Will and Harry has been flipped entirely on its head and he still hasn't had his morning cup of tea.

 

***

 

It’s been over a month since that happened and in all that time he hasn't had sex with his boyfriends at the same time once. Yes he’s had sex with them separately but for whatever reason they won’t do it together and it’s getting frustrating, he likes when they are all touching and kissing, getting worked up to the point he can’t tell one limb from the next, one boy from the other and it’s all a flash of green and blue, moans and cries of pleasure, _he just wants that back dammit._  

 

He wishes he could blame it on them but that’d be a lie, he’s heard them call for him when they are wrapped up in each other’s arms but Louis never shows himself. Usually sitting back and hiding around a corner to watch the two of them interact, having a quiet wank at the live action porn going on in his own home.

 

It starts out with Will purposely provoking Harry into some type of argument, pushing the Dom to his limits till he catches on to what the boy is doing and crashes their lips together, “Why are you being so bad William?” Always calling him that when he misbehaves, “You need to be punished?” he’d ask and Will would always nod eagerly. And that’s when they’d start calling for him to come, later he’d claim he didn't hear them for one reason or another but the truth was he enjoyed watching far too much to be apart of it.

 

They were so intense with each other, far more intense than they were with him, it was a level he felt he wouldn't be able to reach and he needed to stay far away from it or else they might see how he’s lacking.

 

It gets worse when they start noticing his lack of participation in their joint sex life and trying to catch him off guard. Harry coming up behind him while he’s doing dishes to lay kisses along his neck and rutting his erection into the crease of Louis’ bum, he’ll sink into, always so easy for the lad but then a second pair of lips join the first and he snaps out of it to make some excuse about needing to piss and then disappear into a far bedroom. It happens more than once, in different scenarios ranging from joining him in the shower, to just grabbing him and pushing him against the wall trying to coax him into a kiss but he keeps pushing them away, further distancing himself from the pair.

 

He ends up going weeks without fucking either of his boyfriends and always watching from the shadows as they turn their rampaging libidos on each other, only to further Louis’ fears of inadequacy. The thing is when you’re in a polygamous relationship you shouldn't be so jealous of the other two’s sex life that you stop having sex with them all together but he’s too scared to bring it up to them, too afraid they’ll see how they don’t need him.

 

It’s awful because it’s not just the intensity with how they fuck that bothers him, it’s how he’s never had to share them like this before. It’s always been about him, how they would take charge of him in the bedroom, all their attention was on him and now he’s going to have to share that and he finally understands how Will has been feeling and he feels so selfish. He’s a brat who doesn't deserve them, another reason for him not to bring up his worries to them. He may not deserve them but he sure as hell still wants to keep them, _fuck, he’s selfish._

 

***

 

He’s not sure how he winded up face down, arse up with Harry’s cock pounding into him, well, that’s not true, he knows damn well how he ended up two seconds away from blowing his load all over the crisp white sheets. Will had gone out clubbing with friends, even though it made Louis insanely jealous knowing _his_ brother, would be pressing his tight toned body against other people, he had to admit it was nice that he and Harry would have some alone time, real alone time which they hadn't had in a few weeks.

 

It started out simple enough with dinner and then a movie which turned into snogging on the couch, a real cliche evening but it was nice, domestic, exactly the type of thing to get Louis rock hard in his joggers and straddling Harry’s lap before the beginning credits even finished.

 

And that’s how he got here on his hands and knees with Harry balls deep in arse and telling him how good he looks when he’s getting fucked, _fuck he loves hearing that_.

 

He buries his face into the pillows, moaning at a particularly deep thrust and feeling just another thrust away from orgasm, “I’m close Haz,” he tells his boyfriend, praying he’ll let him come.

 

“Not just yet, love,” he hears in a voice that is decidedly not Harry’s. He turns his head to face the voice while Harry stills his hips, keeping himself pressed inside.

 

Louis shouldn't at all be surprised when he sees Will sitting in the armchair they have in their room since he could tell it was his voice and all but he kind of is, some part of him still holding out hope that it was a trick of the mind and it was really Harry who had spoken. But it’s Will, sitting back in the chair and lazily stroking himself through his cotton boxers.

 

Louis’ confused for a number of reasons and the constant pressure on his prostate isn't helping, he asks the first thing that pops into his head, “Where are your clothes?”

 

Will stops the movement of his hands and laughs, and Harry does too, jolting his cock inside Louis making the smaller man moan and their laughter quickly dies away at that, turning their hungry gaze on Louis. They are quiet for a minute just watching him and he starts to panic as it dawns on him what they are planning to do and he starts to move away from Harry but the man drops down on him, pressing his chest to Louis’ back and crushing him to the mattress then quickly grabs Louis’ scrambling hands with his own and holds them behind his back. Louis squirms trying to get away but Harry’s got a tight hold on him and his cock is still up his arse so it just feels good and he moans, bucking his hips back onto it.

 

The taller lad shifts Louis’ hands so he can hold both wrists with just one of his larger hands and Louis’ dick twitches against the sheets, he loves how much bigger Harry is than him. Harry moves again, shifting his knees, bracing himself on the bed with one arm and then pulls them both up to their knees with Louis pulled tight against his chest, body on full display, cock hard and flushed laying against his stomach. The taller lad shifts his hips up, pushing deeper inside him so when Louis tries asking a question it comes out as a broken moaned, “Wha? Ah! Ah!”

 

Harry shushes him with a soothing hand rubbing his side while Will gets up from his seat to walk over to the pair, “I’m sorry we had to do it this way but we've missed you,” he says to Louis in a soft voice.

 

“So much,” Harry adds kissing up the side of his neck.

 

Will nods extending a hand to run it over Louis’ flushed chest, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of his nipples, “I mean, H is good and all but I miss how soft you are, always so soft for us,” he slides his hand through the sweat collecting on his abdomen and plays with the patch of coarse hairs below his belly button, “That is if you still want us?” He asks, fingertips barely touching the thick base of Louis’ cock.

 

It’s a tense moment while they wait for Louis to collect his thoughts, feeling Will’s dark intense eyes on his face, Harry heated breath on the back of his neck and thick cock probing him in all the right ways. He just wants them, so much, it’s not a matter of him wanting them, it’s will they still want _him._ So he tells them, already feeling open and raw from knowing they figured out his deliberate absence from their sex life, “I thought you wouldn't want me anymore,” he says in a small voice barely above a whisper. He tries getting away by slumping forward, away from Harry’s chest, trying to fall on the bed but Harry holds him up with the hand around his wrists and pulls him back up on to his knees.

 

“God no,” Harry tells him, wrapping his free arm around Louis’ waist, hugging him closer and shoving himself deeper making Louis moan, “Always want you baby,” littering the side of his face and neck with feather light kisses a sharp contrast to how deep his pushing himself, staking his claim.

 

Will crawls on the bed and kneels in front of Louis, slipping an arm between Louis’ back and Harry’s front, “Fuck that shit, you’re ours,” he says, pressing himself tight to Louis’ front, bumping their hard cocks together, the younger twin groans at the friction of his neglected prick, “You think you’re gonna get away from us that easily?” Will asks leaning in to suddenly bite down harshly on the other side of Louis’ neck, sure to leave a dark mark on his skin that’ll he’ll have to cover up later.

 

“No,” Louis sobs at the onslaught of attention, “Want you so much, love you both, _fuck_ ,” he moans when Will takes him in hand and starts slowly dragging his hand over Louis’ cock, leaning his head back on Harry’s shoulder giving them both more access to mark his neck.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous Lou,” Will moans, speeding up his hand and moving up to bite at Louis’ bottom lip, licking over the plump flesh then attaching their lips in a kiss, tongues intertwining catching all of Louis’ whines on his lips.

 

Louis keens into the kiss when he feels a rough thumb swipe over his slit and if he’s math is correct that’s Harry’s hand joining Will’s at pumping his hard cock. He’s feeling overwhelmed with all the hands and lips on him, Harry’s back to slowly thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust making little blurbs of precum leak out of his tip. The tight ball in his lower stomach is growing and he breaks the kiss to warn them, “I’m gonna come.” Harry’s hand freezes before dropping away but Will stays, still pumping him at a torturous pace while the curly man fucks his hole.

 

“Not like this you’re not.” Harry says to Louis grabbing Will’s wrist and stopping his movements, “Will, love, why don’t you be a good boy and suck on Louis’ pretty little nipples while I fuck him.”

 

It doesn’t sound like a question and Louis blinks his bleary eyes open to see how Will reacts. There’s a challenge in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he stares at Harry and his hand starts moving again. “ _William,_ ” Harry warns, tendons in his arms standing out when he tightens his grip on Will’s wrist and the older lad’s eyes drift closed and a shiver wracks his body. Louis gapes at him when his eyes snap open and his pupils are blown wide, face flushed, chest heaving, _how is this even possible?_

 

Will’s hand leaves his prick and his eyes cast downward as he mumbles, “ ‘m sorry Daddy.”

 

And, _what the fuck?_ , Louis’ thinks, heartbeat ratcheting up a notch and he must have said that out loud because both boys freeze in their place. Will looking down at the bed, hands barely resting on Louis’ hips an embarrassed flush spreading over his face and chest.

 

“Are you, um, is it bad?” Will asks, stuttering his words and Louis can’t breathe. Harry places his hand on Will’s shoulder rubbing the tendon, he goes completely lax under Harry’s touch, tension bleeding out of him. Louis doesn't know what to say, his brother with more tattoos than Louis can count, his brother with strong biceps he uses to pin him down has turned docile and compliant with a touch of Harry’s hand.  

 

His hips rut forward seeking release from the sudden arousal overtaking his system, he hiccups a breath when his cock make contact with Will’s and his twin groans squeezing his hip tighter. Harry chuckles dropping his hand to rub his palm over their tips, both lads moaning at the wet coarse drag of Will’s underwear rubbing against them, he licks over the shell of Louis’ ear, “He likes to call me that and you seem to like hearing it, hmm?” Harry says as Will finally leans in and licks over one of Louis’ nipples, making him groan out, “And who are we to tell him no?” Harry asks and Will bites down on the bud in his mouth. Louis cries out and blinks down at his twin who’s looking up at him with wide blue eyes, looking innocent while he licks and sucks at Louis’ chest.

 

“Fuck you looks so hot babe, “ Louis tells him wishing his hands were free so he could wrap his brother up in his arms and reassure him. Will smiles up at him, pink mouth still around his nipple, sucking the nub and turning it a blotchy mixture of red and purple. Louis gulps shaking his head of the images and leans his head back, he has to get this out no matter how close he is to coming, “But, I’m not, I don’t think…..”

 

Harry quiets him with a fierce kiss, “It’s okay baby, no one expects you too. Will likes it and that all. You’re still my baby and I’m still your Harry, okay?”

 

Louis nods, “Thank you,” kissing Harry again.

 

The taller lad shakes his head, “No need to thank me,” he rubs Louis’ side, hooking his chin over his shoulder to look down Will, “You wanna help me make Lou come?” he asks.

 

Will sucks hard on the nipple in his mouth making Louis moan loud and then he pulls off, nodding his head, “Yes daddy,” he breathes, the warm air blowing over the wet nub making Louis shiver.

 

“Good boy, why don’t you get down there and suck his cock, yeah?”

 

Will nods again, “Yes daddy,” he repeats and Louis’ cock jumps.

 

He lays himself out in front of Louis, propping up on his arms so his twins cock is right in front of his face. Will wraps a calloused hand around Louis’ prick keeping it steady and then wrapping his pink lips around the head, taking him down inch by inch.

 

Harry groans behind him, starting the movement of his hips again, pumping in and out of Louis’ body, “Yeah that’s it,” he praises at the sudden clenching of Louis’ hole from the stimulation to his cock, “Feel so good, fuck.”

 

Louis looks down at his brother, golden brown fringe falling in his eyes, cheekbones standing out as he sucks on Louis’ cock. He can’t take it having to squeeze his eyes shut to the pleasure surrounding him.

 

“Like it baby?” Harry asks him, picking up the speed of his thrusts, finally releasing Louis’ wrists to grab a hold of one of Louis’ hips to keep the lad steady, “Like my cock in you? Like Will sucking you off?”

 

Louis nods, mouth hanging open, panting out an “Uh huh,” shaking out his newly freed arms.

 

Harry chuckles, shaking his head, wet curls brushing the back of Louis’ neck, “No, come on baby, tell Will how good it feels to get fucked with his mouth on you.”

 

“Oh god!” Louis moans, reaching back to thread his fingers through Harry’s curls tugging him closer, other hand flying out to brace himself on the crown of Will’s head, “Feels so good, feel so full and wet. OH FUCK! Your mouth,” he shouts when Will does something wicked with his tongue.

 

Harry’s looks over Louis’ shoulder to watch Will suck him off, he reaches around to thumb the spit dripping down Will’s chin, “Look so good love, look good sucking Lou’s cock.” Will keens and takes Louis down just that much further and he can feel Harry’s smile on the crease of his neck, “Come on love, know you can take him all the way,” he says, placing his large hand overtop Louis’ and starts pushing Will’s head down making the lad take Louis all the way to the back of his throat.

 

“Oh fuck, oh god,” Louis shouts as Harry fucks him harder and faster, essentially causing Louis to fuck Will’s throat, who just takes it, throat constricting sporadically around the head, “I’m gonna, oh fucking shit, I’m gonna come.”

 

“Hey baby come down Will’s throat, make him gag on it.” Harry orders him and Louis does, shouting out curses. He watches his brother tear up as he chokes around the spurting cock, unable to swallow all of it and it dribbles down his chin.

 

Will rolls over to his side, eyes glassy as he wipes the come of his face and sucks it into his mouth with his fingers, a debauched grin on his face. Harry’s grunting and thrusting harder than before, muttering, “Fuck, so good, so hot, fuck, fuck fuck,” as he gets closer to his release. Louis’ in a daze as to what just happened, hole still clenching around Harry’s prick as he comes down from his high.

 

He too engrossed in staring at Will’s hard prick that he barely notices Harry coming inside him with a harsh thrust, till he gets pushed on the mattress, flopping down with a grunt, face just inches from his brothers clothed cock. Louis thinks he could just shift a bit and repay his brother but then they are both move and he’s left alone on the bed. Harry stumbles on wobbly legs and sits in the vacated armchair, opening the side table drawer to get out the wet wipes they keep there. He’s not sure where Will is but there’s a rustle of movement behind him so he knows the lad hasn't left the room.

 

“You okay?” Harry asks him, sitting back and tossing the tissue in the bin they keep by the bed.  

 

Louis smiles lazily back at him, “Yeah, great, thanks.”

 

Harry chuckles brushing his sweat damp fringe off his face, “Good, we have really missed you, ya know.”

 

Louis nods as best he can with his face laying on the bed, “Yeah I know, I’m sorry.”

 

Harry leans forward, reaching his hand out and Louis does the same, lacing their fingers together, “Hey, it’s okay. Just don’t do it again, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, promise.”

 

Harry nods, letting their hands drop and leans back in the chair, “Good.” Harry smiles happily at him and Louis feels the bed shift under him when Will crawls on the bed and situates himself between Louis’ still spread legs. He’s a bit sensitive but if his twin wants to fuck him, he isn't opposed to the idea. Will’s calloused hands spread his cheeks open and Louis hears his sharp intake of breath. He can feel what his twin is seeing, his red swollen hole with Harry’s come leaking out of him is probably a sight and he hopes the lad will go easy on him.

 

“Daddy, can I?” he hears his brother ask, in a soft voice and his dick jolts against the bed.

 

Harry looks Louis in the eyes while speaking to Will, “Have at it, love.”

 

And Louis expects to feel a cock against his rim what he doesn't expect is cool air being blown over the loosened muscle and then a tongue to lap at him.

 

“Oh fuck!” he shouts, clutching the sheets while his twin cleans Harry’s come away with his tongue.

 

He’s already getting hard again and has to reach under himself to adjust his cock so it can get hard more comfortably. Louis doesn't keep his hand there though, still too sensitive to be able to jack off. Will’s taken to using his thumbs to hold Louis open for his tongue, alternating between dipping it inside and just licking around the sensitive rim. He can’t even move his hips with how tight Will is holding him so all he can do to release the tension in his body is grip the sheets tightly, feeling them pop of the ends of the bed and moan loud and long at each swipe of his brothers soft supple tongue.

 

At some point he’s able to open his eyes and he sees a dark eyed Harry fisting the base of his already hard cock, Louis would widen his eyes in shock if he wasn't already fighting to keep them open against the intense pleasure he’s getting from Will fucking him with his tongue, sharp little jabs aimed towards his prostate. Louis takes a shuddering breath and uses all his strength to prop himself up on his elbows so he can see what Harry is staring so intently at.

 

It was the worst idea ever, his gorgeous twin’s face buried between his tan cheeks, sweat drenched hair matted to his forehead, muscles standing out on his arms as he holds Louis open and his perky arse up in the air while he goes at Louis’ hole like he’s starved for it. Louis keens, hips rutting down on the mattress and back up into his brothers face and he sobs at the sensitivity, he could come like this but he needs something else, needs more.

 

“Harry,” he whimpers because he doesn't know what he wants and knows his boyfriend is the one who can figure it out.

 

Harry’s off the chair the moment the name leaves Louis’ lips, he's on his knees in front of him, kissing his sweaty face and brushing the hair out of his eyes, “It’s okay baby, I’m here. What do you want?”

 

“I don’t, I don’t know,” he hiccups, wiping a tear off his face.

 

Harry licks his lips watching his face then flicking down to Will, “Can you wait just a bit longer? Be a good boy for me? It’ll feel really good, I promise.”

 

Louis nods his head and answering easily, “Yeah I can be good,” always wanting to be good for Harry and he’s rewarded with a smile and a gentle kiss, filled with soft swipes of tongue and light sucks on his lower lip.

 

Harry stands up, opening the drawer and getting out a bottle of lube, Louis has no clue where the bottle from earlier went but this is why they keep several by the bed. The curly lad walks behind Will, “Okay love, I want you to slow down a bit, let Lou calm down.”

 

He feels more than hears Will growl and then he’s pushing his face into Louis’ arse and thrusting his tongue in deeper, Louis sobs and grits his teeth desperately trying not to come before Harry tells him.

 

“ _William_ ,” Harry snaps and a loud smack bounces off the walls and Will moans, mouth coming to halt on Louis’ hole and his grip on Louis relaxes, “Be good love or you won’t get Daddy’s cock.”

 

Will whimpers this time and Louis has to reach down and grab the base of his cock so he doesn't explode, _this is their dirty talk?!_ He’s seen them but he’s never been close enough to hear it and he’s in complete shock and so turned on right now.

 

The lad lays a light kiss to Louis’ hole before speaking to Harry, “I’m sorry Daddy.”

 

Louis hears the click of the lube cap when Harry says, “It’s okay love, I know you’re just excited. Go slow though, we aren't done just yet.”

 

“Okay, Daddy,” Will says and Louis can feel the air from his words on his hole, then the lad goes back to lick at Louis’ rim but at a much slower pace.

 

Will’s hands tighten on Louis’ arse and he moans against the loosened muscle and Louis suspects that Harry has slipped at least one finger inside his brother. Louis tries turning his head to look but as much as he stretches he can’t see Harry finger his twin and that just really fucking sucks. He tries to be content with seeing the way Harry’s arm moves and the way he watches the two of them and the repeated moans and Will’s hands tightening on his arse whenever Harry hits his prostate or adds another finger. Will’s tongue hasn't stopped licking at his hole and Louis can only whimper in pleasure and try to stave off his ever impending orgasm.

 

Finally, _fucking finally_ , Will pulls off of Louis and whimpers, “I’m ready, Daddy, please, please, fuck me, I’m ready.”

 

“Okay love, Daddy’s got you,” and Harry’s coating his dick with lube and driving into Will with force and Louis gapes not sure how Will can take it but the man’s face scrunches down, grip tightening on Louis cheeks and he lets out the loudest moan Louis has ever heard from him.

 

Harry settles his hips, hands on Will’s waist, “Okay love, you’re gonna fuck him now,” and Will’s eyes pop open, looking down at Louis with dark eyes and a smirk on his face. He moves his hands up to Louis hips and drags the lad up to his knees and Louis can do nothing but go with it, wanting it so much his cock throbs painfully between his legs.

 

“Here let me help,” Harry says and the way Will whimpers and how he can still feel his brothers hands on his hips and his cock teasing his entrance, he figures Harry has taken him in his hand, the slick sounds signaling he’s coating it with lube and is playing with the both of them at the same time with Will’s cock. They all move at once, Louis pushing back, Will pulling his hips and Harry directing his twin’s cock so it slides in nice and slow. Will and Louis have matching moans when he bottoms out and Harry bucks his hips, mumbling out, “So hot,” rocking them both forward with the motion.

 

Harry sets his pace slow, rolling his cock deep inside Will and pushing him further into Louis, making him moan and brace himself on bed to take the impact. He feels a small hand on his right shoulder holding him down and a larger hand on his left hip pulling him back as Harry fucks Will, using him to fuck Louis. His hand is still on Will’s cock and Louis can feel it bumping against his balls on every thrust up and it’s so hot, he doesn't think he can last.

 

The taller lad slows the motion of his thrust and removes his hand from Louis’ waist going to rub it over Will’s flushed chest, “Why don’t you make us feel good? Fuck yourself on my cock and into Lou at the same time? Can you do that?”

 

Louis looks over his shoulder to watch them kiss and moans at the sight and how Will shifts his hips forward hitting his prostate, they break away and Will’s lips are flushed red from Harry sucking on them, he looks down at Louis, taking his hips in hands, indenting the skin with his fingers, “Yeah, Daddy, I can do that, fuck Lou good and hard and make you feel good too.” His cheeks are a lovely colour of pink when he finishes speaking and Louis’ cock leaks onto the sheets, they're properly ruined at this point.

 

Will tilts his hips, poking and prodding at Louis until he finds just the right angle to give them the most pleasure then starts thrusting his hips, working himself back onto Harry’s cock then driving himself forward into his twin. He picks up his speeding driving more and more noises out of Louis and curses from the curly lad. It’s hot, sticky and dirty and it’s everything that Louis’ been missing. At some point Will starts losing control of his hips as he gets closer to his orgasm at the dual stimulation to his prostate and his cock.

 

Harry takes over then grabbing his hips and moving them back and forth, “Come on, love, gotta get Lou off first, yeah?”

 

Will sobs, tears rolling down his face, trying to hold back from coming, nodding his head, “Yes Daddy.”

 

“Good - Ah - Good boy,” he mumbles and starts thrusting his hips, pushing Will deeper into Louis.

 

“I need, someone please touch me,” Louis cries out, so close to coming with everything that’s going on. A hand is on him before he can even finish the sentence and at this point he doesn’t know or care which boy it belongs too. All he knows is one second his cock is cold and hard swinging between his legs and the next a hot sweaty palm is around him jacking him off to his release.

 

A moan is ripped from his chest as he paints the sheets with his come and he feels a hand rubbing his back and Harry praising, “Did so good baby, came so hard. Can Will keep going? He’s so close.”

 

Louis nods his head and that’s enough to have Will moving his hips again and Harry saying, “Come on love, you did so well, fill him up, yeah? Get him stuffed full of your come.” Will keens, hips jerking forward and burying himself deep as he comes inside Louis.

 

Harry lets him go and both boys slump on the mattress, situating themselves to lay comfortably on the bed while they wait for Harry to tell them what to do next. The slick sounds his hand is making are obscene as he stares at them, mumbling, “Fuck so hot, both of you so hot.”

 

Louis flops over on his back and looks up at him, “Come on my face, Hazza,” he tells the lad, motioning with his hand for the man to come up towards him.

 

Harry nods, biting his lip and Will turns over as well “Come on both our faces, Daddy,” and Harry moans moving up the side of the bed to crouch over the twins. They press their faces close together smiling up at Harry and Louis lolls his tongue out, mouth hanging open to give Harry somewhere to aim. Will takes it a step further licking at Harry’s slit and Louis growls at him, biting at his tongue playfully and they both giggle, biting at each other, it quickly turning into a hot kiss full of tongues while Harry continues to wank beside them, head of his cock bumping against the seal of their lips.

 

Harry starts rambling, “Good boys, such good boys, my boys,” as he works his hand faster over himself and he comes with a shout, while they’re both still kissing, tongues dancing, hot splashes of release painting their cheeks, most of it collecting where their mouths meet.

 

They continue kissing, licking the come off each other face and lips, sharing it between them. Harry sighs, “Fuck you two are gonna kill me,” falling on to the side on the bed, Will in the middle of him and Louis. They laugh breaking the kiss and falling backwards on the bed next to him.

 

Harry’s still on his back panting, trying to come down from his high, so Louis rolls over to his side and plants a kiss on Will’s shoulder, “How you feeling? Are you alright?”

 

Will turns his head to look at him and he looks so wrecked, love bites littering his neck, red flushed splotches still on his skin but he smiles, “Yeah, I’m good,” laughing he says, “great really. How about you? Bunch of stuff yeah?”

 

Louis chuckles hiding his face in the crease of his brother’s neck, “Yeah, it’s a lot but I’m good. The _Daddy_ stuff is different but I’m not turned off by it as I’m sure you could tell.”

 

Will laughs, kissing the side of his head, “Yeah I could but I’m glad. I was worried you’d freak or something.”

 

Louis shakes his head, “I’d never. I love you and Harry. Nothing you could want could ever turn me off.”

 

Will smiles at him and gives him a tender kiss, “Thanks.”

 

Louis smiles against his lips, “ ‘course love.”

 

Harry pipes up then, rolling over and hooking his chin over Will shoulder, “Yeah and none of this hiding how you feel from us. If you want us to be open, you have to as well.”

 

Louis groans moving to lay on his back again, “I know I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.”

 

They both nod at him and Will adds, “Yeah cuz as much fun as this was, I didn’t really like tricking you into it.”

 

Louis pouts, looking up at his twin, “You didn't really trick me. I mean I was surprised, sure, but if I didn't really want to or if I felt forced or whatever I would have said something and I know you would have stopped. I trust you both,” eyes flicking between his boyfriend and his brother as he speaks.

 

The two of them bump heads when they both lean into kiss him and Louis giggles. “You first,” Harry says, rubbing his temple. Will smiles and kisses Louis and once he’s finished sucking on his bottom lip he lets go and leans away so Harry can climb over him to plant his own kiss on Louis’ lips and then one on Will's as well, on his way back to his spot on the bed.

 

They decide to get up and take a bubble bath together in their jacuzzi tub and Will helps Louis change the sheets while Harry fills the tub, bumping their hips together and exchanging kisses. Harry calls for them when it’s full and the bubbles are practically overflowing. It’s good and Louis is happy and he’s sore from some of the best sex of his life. He knows it won’t always be easy but he knows they love each other and are willing to work at it and that’s all that matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, if you enjoyed it come bug me on [Tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
